


It is Lit

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [10]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan surprises Veronica at the airport.





	It is Lit

**Author's Note:**

> A little behind-the-scene postcard story.
> 
> Prompt: flicker

He's here. Standing in front of her now, in his Navy whites, he is here. Logan. Her Logan. Waiting at the gate as she disembarks the plane; unexpected but not completely unsurprising.

A flicker of a long extinguished fire briefly rises in her belly before reminding herself he is not really _hers_ anymore. He is himself now – belonging to no one -- and his all togetherness momentarily takes her breath away.

There is a brief glimmer of that boy, from when he was _her_ boy, in the way his eyes light up when he smiles at no one but _her_. But the roundness of his cheeks have given way to deep grooves forming wide smile lines in his skin.

The tiny flash of heat rises inside her once more, trying to catch into a full blown fire.

Not yet, she tells herself. Not yet.


End file.
